1. Field
The following description relates to cache memories and methods of managing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, graphic systems have been enabled to express more realistic graphic images on personal computers, home video game computers, or portable devices. Such a graphic system performs many processes to render or draw graphic primitives on a screen.
In graphic processing on a high-resolution monitor, as the high-resolution monitor has more pixels than common monitors, it is necessary to increase a processing speed of a rendering engine that performs rendering. Such speed requirement may be satisfied by improving an internal configuration of a graphic processor or by increasing the number of rendering engines to perform parallel processing.